User talk:Brendan7195
--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) hi Hello Brendan7195! Returning your comment Of Course I remember you, you are still on my buddy list :) maybe we can meet up sometime ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) sure Sure thing! You a ninja too? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) sure Sure, sounds good. I was wondering when your penguin Brendan7195 would come on...guess i had no idea you been banned, lol. By the way, you can type me messages on my talk page, here! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) meet Can we meet on Club penguin now? sorry i forgot yesterday... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Here Here, you keep this to remind you of me! LOLZ. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) user page Check my user page under images section, i put a picture of us!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Im stuck on Cp, it is loading and i cant get back so....i have to log out. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I gave you my award! Check it out! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome signature!!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Hello, your invited to my Blue Party! If you want to come, write your name on the guest list. All of the information is on the guest list page! Hope to see ya there, Sharkbate 00:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Party You coming to my party? The link to the guest list is on my user page! Sharkbate 01:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Party the guest list is User:Sharkbate/Sharkbate & Spongebobrocks09 Reunion Party Come Come to server ice berg in Chillyfreezz's igloo on the map.~OOJH123 P.S: I want to hang out with you. Remember that Mod Darkangel? I bet you do! I think she had a flashing color puffle that changed colors. Of Course, that's when i met you =D. She called me Pop all the time, but i haven't seen her since. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Party ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but, the party ended hours ago! --Sharkbate 18:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Here. Here are the lines for the movie! (Copy and paste)~OOJH123 At school, Maddie: Hi Mac! Mac: Oh Hey Maddie. Maddie: Am geting a cute bunny today! Mac: Umm thanks... for sharing. Jan: Hi nerds! Maddie: Why mean all the time?! Jan: Whatever! Mac: Sigh. Jan: OMG! Is that chad?!!!! Chad: Hey. Jan: He said hey to me!!!!!! Amanda: Hey chad. Chad: Hi. Jan: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!! Amanda: Sure. Jan: Ok? (That was easy) Jan: Hey chad! Chad: BYE. Jan: WAIT! Chad: (walks away looks back) Chad: See ya! Jan:... Amanda: Well... you tryed. Jan: GO! Amanda: Gezz. (Walks away) Maddie and Mac: SEE YA! (Runs) Jan:UGH! ______________________________________________ Alex: Troy? Troy:... Alex: TORY! Troy: WHAT?!!!!!!!!! Alex: Have gum? Troy: NO! Alex: Troy? Troy: WHAT IS IT?!!! Alex: You sure? Troy: BYE Alex: I need gum! Troy: (Walks away) Alex: Sigh. Chad: Hi Alex. Alex: Hi! Do you have gum? Chad: Which one? Alex: Minting Mint. Chad: Here. Alex: Thanks. Chad: Hi Amanda. Amanda: Hi. Alex: OH!! Got to go!!!!!! Amanda and chad: Bye. Amanda:Umm what about the dance? Chad: It's fine. Amanda: I want to danc.. never mind. (Walks away) Chad: ... (Wonder whats wrong with her) __________________________________________________ At Jan's home, Jan: (Sleeps) (Phone rings) Jan: Hello? Bot: We know..... (Hangs up) Jan: Hello? Jan: Prank call. __________________________________________________ At school, Jan: Hi Troy! Troy: Hi. Jan: Last night, I someone was on my phone. Troy: Well... Yeah it's a phone. Jan: No. thats not what I mean. It said "We know". Troy: We know? Just that? Jan: Yeah. Maddie: Oh Jan. Jan: UGH! That bunny hat is yesterday! Maddie: Oh this? I LIKE IT! (Mad face) Jan: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!! (Mad face) Troy: Girls Girls Girls! GEZZ! Calm down! (Mad face) Mac: Yeah! Jan: Where did you come from?! Mac: Back there. Maddie: Lets go mac. Jan: YEAH GO!!!!!!!! (Mad face) Troy: Jan. calm. Jan: Sorry. _________________________________________________ One hour later, Amanda: Umm hey. Chad: Hi. Amanda: Um chad? I was wondering if you can go to the... Mac: Hey! Amanda: O hey... Chad: Mac? Mac: Look my new shark award! Chad: GO PLZ. Mac: Ok sigh. (Sad face) (Walks away) Amanda: Never mind. (Walks away) Troy: (Comes) What did you to her?!! Chad: NOTING! Troy: GET AWAY FROM HER! ARE YOU WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN! (Mad face) Chad: OK! Troy: Pushs him Chad: Ow! Jan: (Comes) You dummy! Jan: Picks up chad Chad: Thanks. Troy: GO AWAY CHAD! NEVER COME BACK!!! Chad: (Mad face) Jan: UGH! How could you? Troy: ... (Walks away) __________________________________________________ Later, Amanda: Hey.. Chad: Not now amanda! (Mad face) Amanda: What happen to Chad Jan? Jan: It's because he hates you! Amanda: What? Jan: Thats what he said. Amanda: (Walks away) (Sad face) Jan: Now I can tell chad to go to the dance with me. ___________________________________________________ At Jan's home... Again. Jan: (Watching TV) Phone rings Jan: Hello? Bot: We know that you are hurting amanda... Hangs up Jan: Hello?!!!!! Jan: We know?! It knows that I hurting amanda long time age!! (Surprise face) _______________________________________________________________________________ Maddie: I love my new bunny hat! BEEP Maddie: Ek! Maddie: Hello!! BEEP Beeppppp! Bot:Beep! Beep! Maddie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Surprise face) Bot: Scaning. Bot: Loading. Maddie: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bot: Done loading. Bot: NOT JAN. Bot: (Go's away) Maddie: OH NO JAN! Bot: Beep. Jan: What is this? It makes a cute beeping sound. Bot: Scaning. Bot: Loading. Bot: Done loading. Bot: JANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Jan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Surprise face) Bot: Must Destroy! Jan: EKKKKKKKKK! (Lasers go every where!) Jan: (Runs) (Surprise face) Maddie: Jan! Maddie: AH! (laser hits bunny hat) Maddie: No! Chad: Whats Going on? Amanda: Yeah what? (CHAD) (Mad face) (Bot grabs Jan) Jan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chad,Amanda and Maddie: JAN! Jan: One more thing I LIED!!! Chad did not say he hate you!!! Amanda: WHAT? Chad: Wha Maddie: Umm Jan: Stop and get me!!!! (They all run and told the other Fast!) Mac: Come on! lets go! Alex: ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! Alex: Not going to let a robot rule it!! (They stop running) Bot: Beep Mac: Take this! (Its water) Bot:BEPPO (Jan comes out of the robots arm) Bot:odf Bot:BEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Bot: Explode five four.... All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (They all came out of the school) Bot: Three two one zero BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!! (The school got destroy!) :) Months later, They did the so call "School dance" in Chad's igloo (Go in the penguins igloo thats chad) Amanda: Can I dance with you chad? Chad: Sure. Troy: Wait! I am sorry chad about when I push you. Chad: Its ok. Jan: Sorry about me beening Maddie. Maddie: I will think about it. Alex: MMMM GOOD FOOD! Mac: I like this igloo! And they use the bot's parts to make a Coffee machine. Bot: Coffee. THE END!